Wreck-It Ralph: Upgrade: Love and Mystery
by MoonGoddess09
Summary: This is what you get when you mix an upgrade, an old enemy, a nefarious plot, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Turbo's evil laugh chills me to my core as I watch the cy-bugs advance on Vanellope. "Time to watch your little friend die!"_

_I struggle helplessly against his grip, feeling tears stream down my face as the cy-bugs attack. "No!"_

I shoot up in bed, panting, sweat covering my body when I catch my breath. I lie back and try to calm my pounding heart. It was just a dream. Vanellope's okay.

Turning over, I look at the picture of her and me on my nightstand. Felix had taken it shortly after Turbo had been destroyed. Vanellope's sitting on my shoulder and we're both smiling, the medal she made for me around my neck. I never take it off. With that image in mind, I close my eyes and try to fall back to sleep. Morning will come before we know it.

* * *

Litwak's Arcade is open Monday through Saturday, but closed on Sundays so Litwak can do repairs and give the consoles a break. I'm sure he also likes to spend time with his family. Saturday is crazy busy because none of the kids are in school, but we have a steady flow the rest of the week as well, usually older gamers.

I usually see Vanellope three days a week: Tuesdays when Tapper's allows characters under the age of 21 in and she, Calhoun, Felix, and I meet up; Saturdays, when _DDR_ has their weekly rave; and on Sundays, when we don't have to worry about quarter alerts. I don't really like the raves, but, since Vanellope is princess-excuse me, president-of Sugar Rush, I wouldn't see her otherwise.

Today is Tuesday and Felix, Calhoun, and I are walking to Tapper's. As usual, they're being kind of lovey-dovey, which is kind sickening. I'm happy to see Vanellope sitting at the bar with her chocolate ice cream soda when we get there. Ryu and Zangief from _Street Fighter_ are there too, talking to her. She's friends with about 90% of the arcade.

"I have news!" Vanellope calls, literally bouncing in her seat when she sees us.

Ryu laughs. "You better sit down. She's about to burst."

We sit and order ice cream sodas-chocolate for Felix, vanilla for me, and strawberry for Calhoun-then wait patiently for Vanellope to spill the beans. "Well?" Calhoun asks.

"We're getting upgraded!"

The news takes a minute to sink in. "Congratulations," Zangief, whose game has been upgraded numerous times, says.

We all chime in, but I notice Felix's furrowed brow, a sure sign he's concerned. So many things can go wrong when a game is upgraded, and I don't want anything to happen to Vanellope. I know Felix doesn't either.

"When is the upgrade?" Felix asks.

"It's starting Saturday night after the arcade closes. It will probably be finished late Sunday night." She pouts, crossing her arms. "I'm going to miss the rave."

"We'll miss you," Ryu assures her.

She smiles. "I know."

We change the subject and spend the next hour laughing and talking. I love Tuesday nights.

Vanellope spends the next few days alternating between worried and excited about the upgrade. Zangief tries to reassure her by saying only small things will change such as outfits, tracks, and possibly a few new characters. That seems to ease her mind a bit. I'm still worried going into Saturday night, though, and so is Felix. Calhoun tells us both to stop being silly, that everything will be fine. I don't think she realizes how important Vanellope is.

It's weird seeing the entrance to _Sugar Rush_ sealed off when I walk through Game Central Station on Sunday. It's even worse when Felix and I rush to the portal Monday to find it still sealed off. It's supposed to be finished by now.

"Excuse me, sir, is everything all right?" Felix asks the Surge Protector politely. I can tell by the crack in his voice that he's worried too, though.

"Hello, Felix," SP says, softening. I know he wouldn't have been so nice to me. "I believe so. Sour Bill told me the Princess' code is still fragile, and he needed her to help get the new racers acclimated."

"But the upgrade went as planned?"

"Yes."

"Thank you very much."

We walk away in silence, then report our findings to Calhoun. "See. I told you you were worried for nothing."

I hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sugar Rush_ is still closed Tuesday morning, so I don't get to see Vanellope before the arcade opens. We have so many Quarter Alerts that I don't get a chance to look at Sugar Rush when the Nicelanders pick me up to throw me off the apartment building either. I cross my fingers that she'll get a break to go to Tapper's.

Ryu and Zangief are already there when Felix, Calhoun, and I arrive, but there's no sign of Vanellope. Our _Street Fighter_ friends haven't seen her either. Suddenly, Ryu chokes on his drink. "Holy crap."

His eyes are focused on something behind us, so we all turn around. A tall, dark-haired girl waves and smiles. "Hey, guys!"

"Vanellope!?" Zangief and I say together.

She grins and twirls. "What do you think of the new me?"

Vanellope has an adult avatar now, so her head comes up to the middle of my chest. Her hair is down to her waist and tied back with a silver foil wrapper piece, the candy gone and replaced with pink racing goggles. She's wearing the same mint green hoodie, but sleeves with a short-sleeve pink shirt underneath. The Reese's cup wrapper skirt has been replaced by a silver foil cupcake wrapper one, and her short black boots have been replaced by tall white ones. Her mint, white, and brown tights are the same, and so is that mischievous look in her eye.

I'm speechless and so are the others. Finally, Felix speaks. "You look beautiful, Vanellope."

"Ralph?" she asks, looking at my expectantly.

Calhoun saves me by saying, "It's a huge change, V. It's gonna take some time for everyone to get used to you."

She accepts that and wants to give us a tour of _Sugar Rush_ on Sunday. Apparently there are a bunch of new tracks and carts. Also four new characters.

"She looks amazing," Ryu says when Vanellope excuses herself to talk to some of her _DDR_ friends.

The rest of the guys agree, and Calhoun nudges Felix. "You're much more beautiful, of course," he assures her. "But Vanellope_ has_ grown up well."

She sure has.

* * *

Vanellope stays in _Sugar Rush_ until Saturday because she's performing presidential duties, so I don't see her until it's time for the _DDR_ rave. I sigh when we walk in-loud music and strobe lights aren't my thing-but it makes Vanellope happy. She loves hanging out with all her friends in one place.

It looks like the other _Sugar Rush_ characters got upgraded too, if Taffyta's cropped shirt and wide headband are any indication. She's all over some guy, who I recognize as Rancis. I see a few racers I don't recognize too, so I assume they're the new racers. When Vanellope comes over to say hello, I notice another change I hadn't seen before: white fingerless racing gloves. They look pretty cool.

As usual, she coaxes me to dance for a while before I go off to the side to drink and hang out with some of my Bad Anon friends. She rolls her eyes and turns to dance with Gloyd, one of the _Sugar Rush_ racers. Ryu and Felix get a few songs too, but Gloyd stays her primary dance partner.

"I don't like this," I say into my root beer.

"Like what?" Calhoun asks. She isn't a fan of dancing either, so she usually does a few then bows out.

"That," I reply, nodding in Vanellope and Gloyd's direction. "Look where his hands are."

"Her waist. So?"

"_Low_ on her waist. Almost on her butt."

Calhoun looks again and smirks. "I think you're jealous. They're just dancing."

"Why would I be jealous? I don't like dancing."

"No, but you _do_ like Vanellope."

Before I can reply, Felix comes over and kisses Calhoun. They get all cuddly, so I go back to watching the dancers. Vanellope's had to change her dance style for her longer limbs, but she caught on quickly. She dances well too; she's catching everyone's attention.

Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, and I stay after, as usual, to help the _DDR _characters clean up. Ryu, Zangief, and Gloyd stay too. Both Ryu and Gloyd are flirting with Vanellope and it's driving me insane. I'm grateful when I finally get to say good night to everyone. But Calhoun's words swirl through my head. Jealous? Not me.

* * *

"Morning, Stinkbrain!"

I groan as Vanellope jumps on my bed. "You're too old for this."

"Come on, Ralph! It's time to go!"

I groan again, finally looking at her. I still can't get used to this new Vanellope. "Go bother Felix. I'll be ready soon."

"Okay!" She jumps off the bed. "You have ten minutes."

I shake my head, but can't help but smile. As irritating as she is sometimes, I'm glad her personality didn't change.

Vanellope and Felix are waiting for me at the train, so I climb on. We stop to pick up Calhoun, then head to _Sugar Rush_. I know Calhoun only agreed to go because she treats Vanellope like a daughter. Felix does too, but he doesn't mind _Sugar Rush_. Calhoun calls it a "saccharine-scented nightmare."

The first thing I notice when we enter Sugar Rush is the sharper color. It definitely looks more high-tech. Vanellope introduces us to the four new racers: Mike and Ike Cadbury, Candy Cane, and Tootsie Pop. Two boys, two girls. Tootsie's attitude could give Taffyta a run for her money. Not surprisingly, she's in Taffyta's group already. Apparently she also has no respect for Vanellope, to the point where Vanellope actually _prefers Taffyta_. That's a scary thought.

We walk through some new tracks, including one that goes through Diet Cola Mountain. I notice her little hideaway is still there, but the others don't. The carts are still the same, just a little sharper, and the new characters have their own carts as well. Vanellope and my names are still on her cart, which makes me smile.

We go to the Candy Castle for lunch, where Sour Bill greets us with slightly more enthusiasm than normal. I think he's finally starting to warm up to us. After lunch, Felix and Calhoun say their good-byes, so I ask Vanellope if she wants to wash and wax her cart. We usually work together on Sunday afternoons.

"Actually," Vanellope says, her cheeks turning a bit pink, "Gloyd's helping me today."

I'm not sure how to respond. "Oh, um, okay. I guess I'll, uh, see you later than."

She jumps into my arms for a hug. "See you."

I walk toward the exit, glancing over my shoulder once. I see Gloyd pulling Vanellope into his arms for a hug, then putting his arm around her as they walk toward her cart. Anger bubbles up inside me. _I'm_ supposed to be helping Vanellope.

Felix and Calhoun, who are sitting on a bench near the fountain behind Nicelander Apartments, look surprised to see me. "Shouldn't you be helping Vanellope wash her cart?" Felix asks.

"Yeah, I _should_ be," I reply.

"Is Gloyd helping her?" Calhoun asks, a knowing smile touching her lips.

"Yes."

She turns to Felix. "Gloyd is the _Sugar Rush_ racer who was dancing with Vanellope at the rave. Ralph's jealous because he wants her to himself."

"I'm _not_ jealous," I say, my voice louder than I had intended.

They both look at me, Calhoun raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not," I repeat, lowering my voice.

"Whatever you say, Ralph," Calhoun says.

I stomp to my apartment and throw myself on my bed. I'm not jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

_Turbo's evil laugh echoes all around us as I watch the cy-bugs advance on Vanellope. "Time to watch your little friend die!" _

_I struggle helplessly; my arms are pinned tightly. "No!"_

_Then, a flash of orange and green. A figure picks Vanellope up and shoots something at Diet Cola Mountain, triggering a beacon of light. The last thing I see as Turbo drops me and I plunge into the darkness is Vanellope kissing Gloyd and saying, "You're my hero." _

"No!" I shoot up in bed screaming.

As I get my bearings, realizing it's just another nightmare, I notice my face is wet. But it's not sweat. Oh fudge. I was crying.

I roll over and try to fall back to sleep. After what feels like hours of tossing and turning, I get up and go for a walk. Game Central Station is deserted; it's even too late for the last of the people leaving Tapper's. I walk to the end of the line of games where Death Mountain is and sit on one of the rocks at the foot of it, thinking.

Death Mountain houses the River of Code, which is the place characters are sentenced to if they do something really heinous. Turbo would have been taken there if he would have been caught. If someone is thrown into the River of Code, they are unwound down to their code, and their memory is wiped completely from the arcade. It's like they never existed. Because the River of Code is so dangerous, proper precautions have been taken to ensure nobody gains entry. There's an extremely heavy door blocking the entrance with a hidden keyhole that only the judges of the arcade know the location of. I could probably break the door with enough effort, but I'm the only character in the arcade with that kind of strength.

I sit on that rock until I see the lights in the arcade go on. Then I slowly make my way back to _Fix-It Felix Jr_.

* * *

Tuesday night rolls around and the usual suspects-Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, Ryu, Zangief, and I-meet at Tapper's. Ryu and Vanellope keep up a flirty, teasing banter, and I sigh. Zangief assures me privately that he doesn't believe Vanellope is actually romantically interested in Ryu; they're just having fun.

I nod. "At least Gloyd isn't here."

"Uh, Ralph?" I hear Felix say.

I turn to see that I spoke too soon. Gloyd hugs Vanellope and hops up onto the empty seat on her side. He commands her attention for most of the night, though she does divide some to talk to Ryu as well. I don't think he's any happier about this new situation than I am.

And, just like that, things change. Vanellope joins us alone on Tuesday night, but dances with Gloyd on Saturdays and spends every other Sunday with him. I know she really likes him, but I miss the times we used to spend just the two of us. I only get to do that every other Sunday now.

* * *

_Vanellope giggles, reaching up to kiss my lips. I pull her close and she wraps her legs around my waist, trailing kisses across my neck. I shiver, pushing her back against the bed and slipping my hand under her shirt-_

_Ring!_

My eyes shoot open and I slap my alarm, the dream falling away. I'm instantly aware of how tight my pants are and feel my face getting hot. I can't believe I just had a sexy dream about _Vanellope_. She's my best friend!

It's Saturday. I'm going to have to see her sexy dancing tonight too. I groan. When did things get so complicated?

"Hi, Ralph!" Vanellope calls through my open window before opening the door and walking in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." She sits on my bed with that sweet smile on her face.

I'm careful to keep the blanket pulled up around my waist. "I miss you too."

We talk for a bit-Vanellope talks way too much about Gloyd-but it's nice to catch up. She makes me promise to dance at the rave, which I do. I'll probably regret it, but if it gets me time with her I'll do it.

The room is more crowded than usual when Felix, Calhoun, and I walk in, but I spot Vanellope right away. She's out on the dance floor with Gloyd, and they're dancing really close. I sigh as we join Ryu and Zangief.

"She really likes him," Calhoun comments.

"I don't trust the kid," Ryu says. "I think he's using her."

"How can you tell?" Felix asks.

"See how he keeps looking around after he gets really close to her? He wants someone to notice what he's doing."

"For Vanellope's sake, I hope you're wrong."

"Me too."

Felix and Calhoun go out to the dance floor, then Ryu follows, dancing with a few different girls. He sticks close to Vanellope and Gloyd, something I can tell he's doing on purpose. I know he's trying to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

Then Tootsie walks up behind Gloyd and taps his shoulder. He turns and smiles, then kisses her on the lip as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close. He turns to Vanellope to say something before walking away, and I can see her starting to break from here. Before I can go to her rescue, Ryu is talking to her, spinning her, obviously trying to distract her. Vanellope's stiff at first, but finally starts to relax and have fun.

Zangief is smiling. "He love her."

I look up, startled. "Really?"

"They been close as long as you been."

"Why doesn't he try to date her?"

He smiles a little more. "He don't want to get in your way. He want her to decide in the end."

I watch Ryu and Vanellope for a while, then make my way onto the dance floor. They don't mind me cutting in, so Vanellope and I spend the next hour on the dance floor. When I walk her back to Sugar Rush, I say, "You okay?"

"It makes sense really," she replies. "Taffyta has Rancis and Candlehead has Swizzle; the third part of the Three Musketeers needed someone too. So Tootsie has Gloyd."

I'm surprised how calm and rational she's being. Maybe she didn't care as much as I thought. Or maybe she's hiding it.

"Good night, Ralph," she says, hugging me tightly when we reach the castle.

"Good night, Madame President," I reply, hoping to lighten the mood.

She grins before heading inside. I look up into the sky, the stars Vanellope has created, and wish in the first one I see. "Please let her be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

The nightmares stop and the sexy dreams continue. Obviously, I don't mind, but it's really weird having those kinds of dreams about your best friend. I love her, but not like that.

Vanellope spends more time in _Sugar Rush_ over the next few weeks catching up on things she'd neglected for Gloyd. When she isn't in _Sugar Rush_, she's either in _Fix-it Felix Jr_. or _Street Fighter_. I know she enjoys _Street Fighter_ because of all the different levels, especially the beach one.

Several weeks after the end of the Gloyd debacle, Vanellope starts getting the feeling that she's being watched. Calhoun tells her not to be ridiculous, but she insists she isn't. Ryu, Felix, and I lean toward believing Vanellope; she's the strongest person we know and doesn't freak out over little things. Aloud, we tell Vanellope she's fine; privately, we're extra watchful.

In the meantime, I get Vanellope to myself on Sundays again. We wash and wax her cart, and my heart pounds every time our fingers brush. Her smile is starting to affect me too and it's driving me insane.

"You're finally realizing your feelings for her," Clyde says when I bring the subject up in Bad Anon. None of our conversations leave the room, and I need some advice.

"She's my best friend," I say.

"So?" Kazuya, from _Tekken_, says. "Jun was my best friend."

"Besides, another guy likes her." I cross my arms. "She has her choice."

"If you want to tell her, he step aside," Zangief says. "You know that."

"He's willing to let her be with another man if it makes her happy?" Clyde asks.

Zangief nods. "Yes."

The other bad guys seem impressed by that. But I maintain that I'm not romantically interested in Vanellope, even after Zangief points out that I have a "honey glow" whenever she's around. To prove them wrong, I look through the scrapbook Vanellope had given me for my birthday when I return to my apartment. After five pages, I curse aloud. They were right.

* * *

Two days later, Vanellope shows up at Tapper's shaking. She hands me a note that reads _I'm not dead. Turbo._

"Do you think he's been following me?" she asks, her eyes wide. For the first time since I've met her, I see fear there.

"It's probably just a childish joke," Calhoun says.

"And not a very funny one," Felix adds.

Ryu passes her a chocolate soda. "Drink this. It will make you feel better."

She obeys and he changes the subject. When Calhoun and Vanellope leave to use the restroom, Ryu looks at me. "You don't think it's a joke, do you?"

I shake my head. "I don't know how it's possible, though. We saw him die."

"I've never lied before," Felix says thoughtfully, oblivious to our conversation. "I just lied."

"For a good cause," I tell him before turning back to my conversation.

"She can't be alone," Ryu says. "But he also can't know we're worried."

So I talk to Sour Bill about posting guards outside Vanellope's door. He's as worried as the rest of us are, so he agrees. Vanellope doesn't have to know we're protecting her; she just has to worry about running _Sugar Rush_. Nothing is going to happen to her.

* * *

Then she receives another note: _It's not a childish joke. Turbo_.

"He _is_ watching us!" Vanellope says, her voice higher than usual. "He heard Tammy say the note was a childish joke!"

"There are always a ton of characters in Tapper's on Tuesday nights," Calhoun argues. "It could still be a stupid joke."

But Felix looks at her after we all take Vanellope back to _Sugar Rush._ "You don't actually think this is a joke, do you?"

"No. But I'm trying not to scare her any more than she already is."

* * *

_You're right. Someone is watching you. Turbo_.

Vanellope receives that note on Saturday and doesn't leave my arms until it's time for the rave. She's scared; we're scared, but we're trying not to show it. Either Ryu or I dance with her the entire night, then we both walk her back to _Sugar Rush_. Ryu assures me that she'll be okay before we part ways, but I'm not sure if he's trying to convince me or himself more. But I quietly agree and head back to my own game.

"Ouch," I say aloud as I feel a prick in my hand. I notice a sticker bush on the path and assume I had walked to close to it. "Stupid plant."

I lie in bed and think of Vanellope before I fall asleep. She's never far from my thoughts anyway, but now it's even more important that she stays nearby.

* * *

The next morning I wake up with an urge to go inside the mountain where the River of Code is. It likes I don't have control of my body. It forces me to walk up the hill and break down the door and enter. A confused-looking Ryu and a blindfolded Vanellope follow me less than a minute later. An evil laugh fills the room before I can ask why we're here, and Turbo takes Vanellope from Ryu's arms. "Thank you, gentlemen. You made this so simple for me."

I move to grab him, but he holds Vanellope dangerously close to the edge of the River of Code. "You might want to rethink that."

"How are you alive?" I demand. "I watched you die!"

"The bug died," Turbo corrects me. "Not I."

"What do you want?" Ryu asks angrily.

"Revenge, of course. Vanellope took my throne."

"It was _my_ throne," she breaks in. "_You_ stole it from _me_."

Turbo waves his hand impatiently. "You should be upset with your friends; they're the only reason I could get you here. I sent those notes to scare your friends, not you. The only reason the control potion worked was because their systems were compromised by worry." He holds up a syringe.

So that's what the prick was. A needle.

"Once you're gone, _Sugar Rush_ will be under my control once again. The arcade will forget about you and I'll be king, free to take over all the games I please. I will rule everything!"

"No!" Vanellope yells, swinging her body and knocking both Turbo and herself off balance.

Three things happen at once. Ryu and I run towards them, I grab Vanellope's arms, and Turbo grabs Vanellope's waist. They're dangling over the River of Code and Ryu frantically tries to push Turbo off Vanellope without falling in himself. But there's no way to separate them.

Turbo sizes up the situation and smirks. "You're in quite a pickle, Wreck-It Ralph. Either we both live or we both die."

Ryu lets out a strangled sound, and I'm feeling the same way. Vanellope speaks before I can make a decision. "Let me go."

"No!" Ryu and I yell together. I look into Vanellope's eyes, praying she isn't serious, but all I see is fierce determination.

"You have to. Turbo has to be destroyed. I'm not risking the arcade." Tears glisten in her eyes. "Please, Ralph. Let me go."

Tears are rolling down my face, and I can hear Ryu choking back sobs next to me. I can't speak. I'm afraid I'll break down.

"Please, Ralph. It's okay. It's my turn to be the hero."

I feel Ryu's hand on my forearm, so I know he's agreeing with her. "I love you, Vanellope," he says.

"I love you too," she replies. "Both of you."

I sigh, tears streaming down my face. "I love you. So much." Then I slowly let go, memorizing Vanellope's beautiful face and Turbo's terrified one.

We stand in silence as they fall, both sobbing. They disappear into the river and I can see code swirling up to the top. Then everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up in my bed, feeling drained. Then I realize how late in the day it is. Vanellope is going to kill me for not helping her. I rush toward my door before I remember that she's gone.

"No," I whisper, collapsing to the floor in tears, clutching the empty space where my medal use to hang. I look to my table where our picture usually sits, but that's gone too.

I must have cried myself to sleep because it's morning when I wake up again. I head outside and greet Calhoun, who must have stayed over, and Felix halfheartedly. Felix looks at me with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I miss Vanellope," I reply.

They exchange confused looks. "Who's Vanellope?" Calhoun asks.

"The princess of _Sugar Rush_."

She shakes her head. "_Sugar Rush_ doesn't have a princess. Sour Bill is in change."

I open my mouth to argue, but am interrupted by a Quarter Alert. Calhoun kisses Felix good-bye and he and I take our positions. How can they not know who Vanellope is? We're together all the time. It isn't until later that I remember that the River Of Code wipes a character completely from everyone's memories. So why haven't I forgotten her?

Ryu's the only person at Tapper's when I walk in after the arcade closes. He looks as tired as I feel. I climb onto the stool next to him and order before saying, "Hey."

"Please tell me you remember her," he replies.

I sigh with relief. It's not just me. "I remember."

"Nobody else knows who she is." I can hear tears in his voice, but his head is down so I can't see them. "It hurts."

"I know." I sip my root beer, apologizing to Vanellope in my head. "I know."

The next few months are absolute torture. Without Vanellope, I feel off-balance. She was my best friend and the only person I confided in. She made me feel important and she always kept me on my toes. It's like a major part of me is gone.

I'll be honest; I drink to numb the pain far too much. Ryu isn't doing much better; he joins me at Tapper's regularly. Vanellope's friend Julia, from _Tekken_, convinces him to dance at the raves, but I know his mind is on Vanellope. Julia tries, though; I'll give her that. I don't really know why I still go to the raves. It's not like I enjoy them.

One day, Ryu and I are both called to the court. We have no idea what we could have done wrong, so we're both pretty nervous as we're taken into the conference room. Five judges stare back at us and my nervousness skyrockets.

"You aren't in trouble." Those are the first words out of the head judge's mouth.

I relax a bit, but I'm still wary. We wait silently.

"I'm sure you noticed that we've fixed the entrance to the River of Code?"

We both nod. There's a new door, so thick even I can't break it. I can't even dent it. I tried.

"We do not fault you for Vanellope's death. We are aware of Turbo's control potion and have conducted a thorough investigation."

"We fault ourselves." The words slip out before I can stop them.

The head judge drops his formal tone. "We know. We've kept an eye on both of you. That's partially why we've called you here."

"Does it have to do with why we remember her?" Ryu asks. It still hurts to say her name.

He nods. "Part of the reason is your close proximity to her when she died. The other part is your strong, intense feelings for her. Romantic or not, Vanellope was a huge part of both of your lives."

We both agree with that statement.

"We keep files on every character, both current and not, even those we've sentenced to death in the River of Code. We had hoped the two of you would heal and move on, but that doesn't seem to be the case. It's affecting your ability to work and we can't have that."

I'm a little ashamed at that last part. "I'm sorry," Ryu and I say together.

The head judge waves off our apology. "We can bring characters who've been sentenced to the River back on two conditions. First, bringing the character back has to be positive for the arcade. I prefer Vanellope ruling _Sugar Rush_ to Sour Bill. We all do. Second, two characters besides the judges have to remember the character. We meet both conditions in this situation."

"So you're going to bring her back?" I ask hopefully.

He nods. "Everyone will know that Vanellope risked her life to save the arcade, but they won't know the threat was Turbo. Nobody will remember your bouts of depression, or that Vanellope was ever gone. Things will go back to exactly as they were before she was threatened."

I like that plan. The judges pull Vanellope's file and press buttons on a computer. Ryu and I decide to sit and wait, even though the process will take several hours. Finally, the head judge presses the final button and Vanellope appears. She has full memory of what happened, but it won't affect her negatively. The judges explain the situation to Vanellope after we hug her and cry. Yes, I cried. My best friend is finally back. She takes everything really well.

"Now," the head judge says. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

It's Tuesday. We say our thank yous good-byes and head to Tapper's. Calhoun, Felix, and Zangief are already there, but so is _Julia._ Vanellope whispers something in Ryu's ear and he offers to buy Julia a drink. She accepts, shooting him a warm smile.

"Playing matchmaker?" Calhoun asks Vanellope after we say good-bye to Ryu, Julia, and Zangief.

She smiles. "Maybe a little. Julia's liked Ryu for a while."

"And Ryu likes you."

"I know. We've talked about it."

Before any of us can ask what they talked about, we reach _Sugar Rush_. Vanellope hugs us good night and disappears into the tunnel. I let Felix escort Calhoun to _Hero's Duty_ on his own and head back to _Fix-It Felix Jr_. I hold onto the medal that is finally back around my neck and look at the picture on my table. Things are finally back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

3

The following day is Vanellope's birthday, so _Sugar Rush_ holds a party for her at the castle. All the racers are there, plus our Tapper's crew, plus many characters from other games. I don't pay attention to many of the gifts-I'm distracted by the massive birthday cake-until Vanellope opens Ryu's. It's a barrette with three circular mints: spearmint on the ends and peppermint in the middle. It's cute, and she thanks him as she clips in into her hair. It's nice to see candy in her hair again.

Ryu comes to talk to me while Vanellope is handing out pieces of cake. "I'm going to give you an option. Do you want me to back off? If you want Vanellope and want to pursue her, I can pursue Julia."

I'm caught off-guard for a minute. "You like Julia?"

He nods. "She's pretty cool. Down-to-earth, pretty. I understand why Vanellope chose her as a friend."

Vanellope's picky about her female friends. She doesn't like girls like Taffyta, who are bossy and mean, but she also doesn't like girls who have no sense of adventure. All of the girls of _Sugar Rush_ fall into one of the two categories, except for Snowanna. She and Vanellope got along even before we discovered Vanellope was the princess.

"Thanks, Ryu," I say quietly.

"For what it's worth, Vanellope made the decision easy. She cares for me, but not in a romantic sense." As though he can read my mind, he adds, "I didn't ask about you."

I nod, and he goes over to Julia and gives her a hug. Vanellope talks to everyone, poking me every time she passes. She does it several times, and I still jump every time. A bunch of us stay to help the _Sugar Rush_ characters clean up, especially the_ DDR_ characters who do this every week. I give Vanellope my gift before I leave: a red and green peppermint necklace I'd made from jewelry the Nicelanders were getting rid of. Red is Vanellope's favorite color; green is mine. Ironically, it matches the barrette Ryu had given her.

She grins as she lets me hook the clasp. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

I hug her tightly. "See you later."

* * *

I don't see Vanellope again until the rave on Saturday night. She dances with Felix, Ryu, Mike from _Sugar Rush_, and some of her other _Street Fighter_ and _Tekken_ friends. I notice Ryu is with Julia for most of the night, and they look happy. Finally, I swallow my pride and head out onto the dance floor. Vanellope grins as she grabs my hands. I try to follow her lead, which is difficult because she's a great dancer. Despite that I have no skills, she seems to enjoy herself. I do too.

We help the _DDR_ characters clean up, as usual, then start walking back to _Sugar Rush_. Vanellope takes my hand and I feel little lightning bolts shoot through me. I hold on as we walk and talk. Everything is so easy with her.

"Ryu asked Julia out," Vanellope reports. "She was jumping up and down for joy."

I laugh. "They looked happy tonight."

"I was hoping Ryu would move on. I felt bad telling him I wasn't interested in him in that way."

"Why aren't you interested?"

"Because I like someone else."

Someone else? Me? Wishful thinking, Ralph. Stop. Before I can ask who, one of the guards interrupts us to remind Vanellope about her curfew. They always step in at the worst times. So I lean in for a hug, smiling at how the moonlight makes Vanellope's necklace sparkle. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Stinkbrain."

I laugh as I head to my own game, still feeling high from her touch. I hope it's me. I hope the someone else she likes is me. Now that things are back to normal, maybe I can make a move.

* * *

But, of course, normal doesn't last very long in the arcade. It starts when the arcade is closed for two weeks while Litwak goes on vacation. Suddenly, every character in five different games gets sick. The symptoms: dizziness, coughing up code, sweating, chills, overall pain. A quarantine is immediately imposed on the games while Vanellope, Calhoun, Felix, and I try to determine the cause. I'm surprised the Surge Protectors don't try to stop us, but I have a feeling the judges are behind allowing us to look for answers.

"It could be a fluke," Calhoun says.

Felix, Vanellope, and I don't think so. "Not every character in five games," Vanellope says. "That's impossible."

The second day, every character in five more games is sick. Felix suggests the library at the courthouse for answers. We search and search. But come up with nothing.

"Still think it's a fluke?" I ask Calhoun.

She shakes her head, her mouth set in a line. "This is weird."

The third day, characters in fifteen of the twenty games are sick. Out of options, we go to the judges. They are as puzzled as we are.

"There is not a single place in the arcade where everyone could have been exposed," the head judge says. "Someone is exposing everyone deliberately."

Suddenly, I think about the control potion. "What if someone is injecting the sickness?"

"They would have to inject every character in five games while they're sleeping," Calhoun argues.

"The only poison I've found with these symptoms is cy-bug venom," one of the other judges says. "Fortunately, the characters in _Hero's Duty_, Vanellope, and the judges are immune. Unfortunately, Ralph and Felix are not."

"How am I immune?" Vanellope asks.

"It was an add-on when we brought you back."

"So basically, if every character except Vanellope, Tammy, and the others from _Hero's Duty_ is sick tomorrow, it's cy-bug venom," Felix says.

"Precisely."

"So let me get this straight," Calhoun says. "Cy-bug venom kills within five days of exposure. We have three days to figure out who the culprit is, to get the antidote, and to administer it before the first characters start dying."

"Unfortunately, yes," the head judge replies.

"We can narrow down the culprit," Vanellope says. "It has to be someone from _Hero's Duty_. Every single other character is sick."

"You think one of my soldiers would do this?" Calhoun asks, her voice hard.

"It's the only solution that makes sense."

"No." She shakes her head. "Not my soldiers."

The fourth day, the rest of the arcade is sick. Minus Vanellope and the _Hero's Duty_ characters, that is. Cy-bug venom it is.

In my haze, I'm able to tell Vanellope about the sweet vanilla smell before I passed out last night. She looks so worried. Then she's gone.

I have terrible dreams about losing Vanellope, dying, and attacking cy-bugs when I can actually sleep. Otherwise, everything comes in pieces. Pain everywhere. Cold. Hot. Code. Dizzy. Hazy.

I'm going to die.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ralph! Ralph, wake up!"

That voice. It's so far away.

"Ralph!" I feel a small, cool hand on my cheek. "Wake up now!"

I open my eyes and all I can see is a black and green blur. When my vision finally focuses, I see Vanellope's worried face. I try to raise my arms to hug her, but my energy is zapped. "Who did it?" I manage.

"Tammy and I are going to have a press conference once everyone is up and moving," she replies. "I have to do my rounds. I'll check on you later."

Felix and Vanellope are the only characters allowed to call Calhoun "Tammy." I turn over and stare at the picture of Vanellope and me. She had halved the frame so part of it is a picture of her and me before the upgrade and the other half is a picture of her and me after the upgrade. My eyelids are heavy, so I give in to sleep.

* * *

The next time I wake up, I feel almost 100% better. It's also the day of Vanellope and Calhoun's press conference. The judges have rigged a system so a screen will show up in each game for the characters to watch.

"Hi, everyone," Vanellope says, smiling. "Sergeant Calhoun and I set up this press conference to give everyone the details of the events of the past week and a half. We don't want rumors to spread, so we're giving you the facts."

They trade back and forth to tell the story. Every character in the arcade was knocked out with vanilla-scented sleeping gas, then injected with cy-bug venom. The symptoms began immediately upon awakening. They explain that Vanellope and the characters of _Hero's Duty_ were not infected because they had been programmed with an immunity to cy-bug venom.

On the night before the last four games were infected, Calhoun held a stakeout. The subject gassed _Hero's Duty_ as a precaution, then, wearing a gas mask, headed out the tunnel. Calhoun was delayed by a malfunctioning camera that the subject had tampered with, but caught the subject in the act of injecting venom into Vanellope's, who was also wearing a gas mask as a precaution, arm. Calhoun arrested the subject and the head judge, also wearing a gas mask, took the subject into custody. The suspect turned out to be, as Vanellope had suspected, one of the _Hero's Duty_ soldiers, and was dealt with accordingly. He's going to be sentenced to the River of Code. Calhoun doesn't say it, but I'm sure that's what will happen.

Vanellope and Calhoun woke up many of Calhoun's troops to assist in going to the classified location where the antidote was. They carried the bottles back to Grand Central Station and passed out syringes and bottles so they could administer the antidote to those affected, starting with those who had been infected first. That must have taken forever. All those characters.

"We stayed in the games after administering the antidote to assure there were no complications before moving on to the next." Vanellope smiles. "There were no casualties. Everyone survived."

I can hear the Nicelanders cheering at that announcement as Calhoun introduces the individual soldiers who had helped with the mission. The head judge says a few words about their bravery and determination despite that their friends had gotten ill as well. Then Yuni from _DDR_ reminds everyone about the rave tomorrow night.

"We may have a problem," Calhoun announces when she and Vanellope meet us in Felix's apartment.

"What?" Felix and I ask together.

"Do you remember the control potion Turbo injected into you and Ryu?" Vanellope asks me.

I nod.

"Apparently the two of you aren't the only ones he injected."

"The _Hero's Duty_ soldier?"

"When the judges ran tests, they found remnants of the potion in his code. A small amount, but there. If the judges can't find a way to drain it from his code, they'll have to sentence him to the River of Code."

Suddenly, I'm nervous. "What about Ryu and me?"

"We took samples of your code when you were both unconscious," Vanellope replies. "You're both clean. He must have used a much smaller amount on you, or the cy-bug venom destroyed it."

"We're hoping for the latter," Calhoun says. "Then the majority of the arcade would be clean."

We spend a few minutes discussing how we can test everyone without raising suspicion. If the cy-bug venom destroyed it, we're in great shape. If not…I don't want to think about it. Vanellope finally suggests testing everyone in a month or so to ensure all the cy-bug venom is gone, something Calhoun agrees with. They decide to talk to the judges tomorrow, so I walk Vanellope back to _Sugar Rush_. She holds my hand, then decides to wrap her arm around me instead. Of course, it only goes around half my back, but it still affects me. I pull her closer, butterflies in my stomach.

"I was so afraid we were going to fail," Vanellope says, her voice soft.

"I thought I was going to die for a while." I admit. "I was terrified."

"Do you remember anything you said while you were sleeping?"

I feel my face heat up. Unfortunately, I do. I had been calling her name, crying, and begging her not to leave. So embarrassing. "Yes."

We're at the entrance to the castle, so, as usual, before she can reply, one of the guards interrupts us. So I hug Vanellope good-bye and hold into my medal as I walk away. I really need to tell her how I feel.

* * *

There are more people than usual at the rave the following night. I assume many characters are looking to get out of their games after being confined to their beds for a week. Vanellope is dancing with Ryu and Felix is dancing with Calhoun when I arrive. Julia arrives shortly afterward, so Zangief offers his hand to Vanellope. I watch them for a while, then politely cut in. I'm feeling a little possessive for some reason.

We dance for a good hour before heading to the bar for drinks. I get a soda; Vanellope gets a water. There is only one seat available, so Vanellope sits on my lap. She sips her drink and looks around, smiling as she watches two of the _Tekken_ characters break dance. I wrap my free arm around her waist and she leans back into me.

We head back onto the dance floor and spend another hour with Ryu and Julia. Vanellope and Julia seem to have more fun dancing with each other than they do with us, which is funny. It doesn't take as long as it usually does to clean up because there are so many people, so I have time to talk to Vanellope before curfew. We sit on gumdrops above the taffy pool and I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"You okay?" Vanellope asks, touching my hand.

I take another breath before speaking. "You said you weren't interested in Ryu because you're interested in someone else. Who's that someone else?"

She blushes, looking down. When she looks up, she has an apprehensive smile on her face. "You."

My heart starts pounding. "Really?"

She nods. "I liked you even before the upgrade. I never thought you would like me."

I pull her into my arms. "I've always liked you. I was just too scared to admit it."

She takes my face in her hands and kisses my lips. "You never have to be scared with me."

"I know that now." I pull her closer, kissing her again. I can't believe this is finally happening.


End file.
